


Now at Last the Worst is Over

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dmhgchallenge, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the way you hold yourself. Reel against your body's borders.</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy post-Hogwarts. (prompt: "unexpected" from dmhgchallenge LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now at Last the Worst is Over

 

He picked himself up slowly from the mud and scraped off as best as he could knowing it was better to get it off now than wait for it to dry up.

 

A hand was thrust in front of his face and he grabbed it.

 

“ _Scourgify”_

 

Draco looked up into warm brown eyes. He tensed and realized he was still holding her hand.

 

He let go.

 

“Thank you”, he said in a clear voice. He turned to leave but Granger held him back with a touch.

 

“Have coffee with me.”

 

He could pretend to mishear but found himself nodding instead.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from To Be Alone by Hozier, this part right here:
> 
> There are questions I can't ask  
> Now at last the worst is over  
> See the way you hold yourself  
> Reel against your body's borders


End file.
